Rain
by demetrapaige
Summary: Having been alone for most of her life, the rain was the only true company she had during the night. However, rain doesn't come without its fair share of dark sides. As she is forced from her slumber, life seems to clash into reality.


I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of its characters. This is simply a small story I wanted to write, and it may remain a one-shot. I may decide to write more on it as I feel like there is something to add. I'm going to label it as 'M' just in case I decide to continue it, and it may potentially take a route worthy of an 'M' rating; however, I don't make any promises. I'd rather be safe than sorry!

Any reviews, comments, or general feedback would be wonderful and appreciated! =D Thank you all for reading!

* * *

The rain fell heavily against the window. It almost sounded as if the rain was launching itself against the window, asking to be let in. It would stir most from their sleep, but not her-it would only help her sleep through the night. All of her life, it had lulled her to sleep, becoming the lullaby that swayed her to sleep for most of her life. Instead, this rain was the only comfort that she had through the night, accompanying her into her rest for the evening. However, that ended suddenly by an abrupt change in the calming atmosphere of the rain. Thunder and lightning collided into the ground, creating a cacophony of sound that burst the calming bubble of her rest.

It had jolted her awake, letting a small shriek leave her mouth and awakening in her every amount of fear that she had in her body-her blood racing faster as her heart seemed to try to beat itself out of her chest. She braced her hand to her chest, attempting to keep it from escaping. The delicate brunette had once laid asleep, bundled tightly into her bed. The soft, white sheets were thrown to one side, flung over the vibrant, crimson comforter that she had most likely thrown aside earlier in the night. It almost looked as if someone was pouring a white icing over red velvet cake the way the colors seemed to fall against each other.

Before she had known it, she had shot her attention to her left; a large window to the outside world peered back at her. However, their gaze was blocked by the very thick white curtains that shielded her from the outside world. Rain had never truly bothered her, yet thunder and lightning had always deeply disturbed her. The idea of something causing such an immense amount of noise or destruction truly terrified her. Irony considering all that she had survived her entire life-the thought of her being scared by these things would have been comical to anyone that knew her.

She made a quick judgement of her surroundings-shapes being all that she could make out in the darkened room. A slight sliver of light made its way through the curtains, dancing slightly across the room. It extended across from her bed and met halfway between where she knew her bed ended and the exit to the room lay. She strained until her eyes adjusted, recognizing the dark mahogany of the bed she lay in, accompanied with a matching dresser and standing closet. From there, her gaze drifted to the left of the dressed directly across from her bed, and she noted that the thick door to her bathroom remained closed as well. Clearly, she was alone within the room-the fear that raced through her body being somewhat lessened to a stammer at that realization.

The girl ran her hands up towards her head, wiping her brow of sweat as continued and ran her hands over her dark hair. It extended down to the mid of her back, but she only ran her hands through it for a small amount of time-the comfort finally returning to her body. It felt calming, and it seemed to slow her heart rate back down immensely. A sudden realization of the sound that had escaped from her earlier crossed her mind; a realization that she didn't truly understand until now. Doubtless, she had stirred a commotion from within the home. Although it was large and things were doubtlessly too far apart for most people, there was no doubt in her mind that the slightest sound from her carried its way throughout the house, weaving its way in through every tiny crack within the home and making her state known to the only other occupant of the home.

As if answered by some cosmic sense of irony, she began to hear a quick footsteps-almost as if someone was jogging quite quickly towards the room. It might have sounded cold for others, but she didn't expect that he was truly running as fast as he could. In fact, she really knew that he wasn't. If he had ran at his top speed, he would have reached the room far quicker than she had time to truly react. She wouldn't have had any time alone.

The door came open with a light but deliberate force. A figure could be made out from the doorway, but it wasn't given a true form until it connect with the small sliver of light breaching through the curtains. His tanned figure gleamed in it, bringing a small smile to her face. The perfected muscles and figure of the tanned man drifted into his black sleep pants with a sense of something so enticing that she longed to reach out and touch it-to feel the lavish and course texture collide with the silk of her skin. She could almost taste the feeling despite the distance between them. Her attention drifted to his hand as she watched him near her, reaching out to her face. In what seemed like a haze, she felt the warmth of his hand connect with her check, cupping her face within its grasp. Her ocean blue eyes connected with the metallic silver of his eyes, smiling as they looked at each other.

"Are you okay, Rin?"


End file.
